


monsoon

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, [tokio hotel playing loudly], i'm back w my weird relationship dynamics bullshit, my lot in life is pretending mal doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The Darkling, as usual, was in a terrible mood.





	monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 20: tread.

****The Darkling, as usual, was in a terrible mood. Alina would wager it was a meeting with the king that had gone wrong. Again. It wasn’t the first time this month, and it wouldn’t be the last. By his side, Alina watched as he wrote angrily on paper, gripping the pen so tightly it was a second from snapping in half.

He had asked she come here, after his meeting, and it had been close to an hour Alina had been standing there, watching with clouded eyes. At any moment now, he’d snap out of his anger and do something, and it was Alina’s job to stay there. Working with him was like trading in a tightrope, and any all mistakes would lead to her death.

“Give me one reason,” He started, voice low and dangerous, and Alina blinked quickly, bringing herself to full attention. “, that I shouldn’t kill the fools in charge and state myself as king.”

Alina furrowed her brow, and the Darkling turned, grey eyes glinting with something she couldn’t put a name to. Murder intent, perhaps.

“Because then you’d be the fool in charge.” Alina suggested, smiling with false cheeriness, hands clasped in front of her. “And just like your powers, you’re more suited to working on the shadows.”

The Darkling absorbed her words and nodded, gesturing for her to approach. Alina did, and he pulled her to his lap - once again, as usual -, Alina straddling him without really meaning, her cheeks warmer than the sun she could summon. He looked at her, his hands on her face, and smirked.

“Make me forget about this idea, my sun.” He murmured, and Alina obliged, kissing him. This was her favorite part of the job, if she was honest, and Alina silently thanked the king for being an absolute jackass every time it happened, feeling the Darkling undo the buttons of her black kefta.


End file.
